Tale of Woe
by Mockingjay.Werewolf
Summary: Cato and Clove, from the first meeting to the Hunger Games to their death. Rated T because it's the violent and brutal Hunger Games. My second fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** First Meeting**

As we all know, the children of District 2 aged 12-18 train to become Career Tributes in the brutal Hunger Games. To certain districts, being a tribute in these games was a curse worse than death. But to District 2, to have your name reaped from those crystal balls was a great honor, often five or more people fought to volunteer as tribute.

Young 12 year old Clove Fuhrman dreamt all her life to be a victor in the games. Now she was taking the first step: Training. Not that she needed it badly; her father had taught her how to throw a knife perfectly the moment she could walk, along with some agility training. Despite her height she was still a tribute to look out for, should she ever make it to the arena.

'Make a good first impression Clove.' Her father told her the morning before her first training. 'I promise.' Clove assured her father. And of course she kept her promise, though it was a bit hard to keep it.

Her size was a clear disadvantage, the moment she stepped into the training center. The other 12 year olds, clearly larger than her, taller too, burst out laughing when they saw her, she pretended to ignore them despite the fact that she really wanted to reach inside her jacket and send her sharpest knife towards them.

She knew she wouldn't miss; years of training could never go to waste. But she controlled herself and watched the other older children to occupy herself. One caught her attention, a boy, quite handsome, with dirty blonde hair and about 6 feet height. Using his sword he swerved a dummy's head off and cut through a dummy's center, right where the heart should be.

Then a whistle sounded, '12 year olds, you may begin training.' Came the voice of Ace, the head trainer and victor of the 67th Hunger Games. Clove ran straight to the knife throwing section. The knives they had there were just amazing she thought to herself. Clove picked a knife and sent it straight through the dummy's heart. 'Bull's eye.' She said and smiled. The trainer that was in charge of the knife throwing section was stunned, and then she ran off to get Ace.

The trainer wasn't the only one that saw Clove. The boy did too, he walked towards her. 'Hey, I'm Cato Ludwig. And you are?' He said and held out a hand for Clove to shake. Clove took it, seeing him as an equal in skill. 'Clove Fuhrman'. She said. 'I saw your knife skills.' Cato said smiling. 'I saw your sword ones.' Clove said in return. 'Though I never really excelled in the sword.' She continued. Cato almost laughed at this. 'I'll teach you someday.' He offered. 'Sure…'Clove said and shrugged.

Just then, Cato's friends walked up to them. 'Her over the whole lot of them Cato?' one of them said, pointing at Clove. 'She's quite a talent Jaymes.' Cato said scowling. 'With that height? You're kidding me right?' Jaymes said laughing, the rest of them laughed along. This triggered Clove's anger. She reached into her jacket, took a knife and sent it flying at Jaymes's head. Jaymes managed to dodge it just in time, and Clove's knife made a crack at the wall behind him. 'Take that as a warning.' Clove said and walked past the stunned looks to retrieve her knife.

When she turned around, Cato caught her eye and smiled at her, not many had such courage to take on Jaymes. She nodded and went back to training, glaring at those who were staring at her. They quickly turned their heads away.

Jaymes swore he would get his revenge on Clove somehow, being publicly humiliated wasn't something he would put up with. 'I see her talent Cato.' Jaymes said pointing his spear at him. Cato knew he was stronger than him and daren't fight back. Instead he waited for him to walk off before going back to the sword training section. 'I don't even know why I'm friends with him.' He said under his breath. Then, he took his anger out on the dummies. With every stroke of the sword he started striking the dummies in the most fatal spots, should they be real human beings.

Clove did the same, throwing the knives at the dummies, treating them like they were Jaymes and his friends, impressing Ace at the same time. 'You are?' He finally asked her. 'Clove Fuhrman.' Clove

said, pleased by the attention she got from the head trainer. 'You'll make a perfect victor, might even want to volunteer at fifteen maybe?' Ace complimented. 'I will. Promise.' Clove said. Ace smiled at her. 'I've never met a girl with such enthusiasm to join the games. You'll be a perfect victor.' Ace said again, smiling.

**A/N: My second fanfic, my first one is not completed yet, but I think I'll be able to handle two :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Brother**

**_Clove's POV:_**

'I'm sure you excel in something other than the throwing knives.' Ace said after my knife pierced the dummy through the eye. 'I haven't really tried anything other than the knives.' I replied. It was true; my father didn't teach me anything but the knives. 'Maybe you should try the sword; you might have your elder brother's talent.' Ace suggested.

My brother, I had to blink back the tears that were going to flow at the mention of him. Saber Fuhrman. Everyone was certain he would become a Hunger Games Victor Someday. How wrong they were.

My brother was seven years older than me. His sword skills were perfect, he also exceled in other weapons, including the throwing knives, the spear, the mace and lots more. He was my father's favourite, and by the time he was able to enter the very same training centre I am in now, he was already as well trained as most of the eighteen year olds there. My father had certainly trained him well.

I still remember the day it all started. When I was nine my second eldest brother, Fraco Fuhrman was able to enter the Reaping. Fraco was viewed by the training centre trainers as a weakling; my father wasn't even bothered to train him. He was a failure in probably every weapon except the bow and arrows. And let's face it the time it takes for you to just load the bow and aim, your opponent probably got his knife into you.

It was a regular Reaping day, with Allie Vega, our district escort, walking up the stage of the Justice Building, her high heels (Heaven knows how she walks in those) going click-clack with every step she took. 'Welcome District Two, to the Annual 68th Hunger Games reaping! And may the odds be ever in your favour.' She greets, and then she moves on to the girl's overflowing crystal ball and picks a name from it.

She reads out the name, I couldn't be bothered to hear it, because the second she's finished reading it, half of the District Two girls are volunteering. It takes some time to choose a volunteer, and once that business is done, I think we're a bit behind schedule, because Allie literally trips over while she's running to the boy's crystal ball.

This sends the district into a hysterical laughter. She stands up quickly and adjusts herself, her hat is in a terrible state and she's more than eager to move on, in fact, eager doesn't even begin to cover it.

She reaches her hand into the crystal ball and pulls up the first slip she gets her hands on. I'm wishing it's not Fraco, he wouldn't last a day in that Arena. 'Fraco Fuhrman!' Allie reads in a hurry. I almost fall backwards in shock. Fraco's name was one in millions. But I didn't even have time to wish for volunteers.

'I VOLUNTER AS TRIBUTE!' Said a voice so familiar. My head was in a blur, I couldn't even register whose voice it was when I saw Saber walking up the stage. Relief washed over, pride was bursting inside me even. Saber was bound to come back with the Victor's crown on his head, I was certain of that.

Later, we went into the Justice Building to see Saber off. I knocked the Peacekeepers out of the way and burst through the double doors, only to see Saber's arms extended, waiting for me. I ran straight into them. 'Listen Clover, if I don't make it back-' Saber started. 'You will make it back.' I reassured him. 'If I don't, promise me you will win the games for me.' Saber demanded. 'I promise, even if you do make it back I promise to win the games.' I told him, and I was going to keep this promise.

'Swear it, on something you love the most.' Saber told me firmly, stroking the scar that ran from my elbow to my wrist. He gave me that scar. I'll tell you how.

Saber tried to teach me how to use the sword one day. It was a complete failure. I gave up after hours, Saber told me to try again, determined to teach me another weapon other than the sword. I was stubborn, I wouldn't give in. Out of fury and tiredness, Saber slashed the sword, accidentally giving me a cut. It shocked him when he saw how deep the cut was, he quickly picked me up and ran straight to the doctor's for help. He stayed beside me until the cut stopped bleeding. Then he broke the silence. 'Let this remind you Clover, never to give up.' I nodded my head at that.

Anyway, I swore on my life that I would win the games for him, should he not make it back. Then five peacekeepers came into the room and pulled me out, I kicked and thrashed around, then I noticed that whatever I did, the peacekeepers weren't going to let go of me. 'I love you Saber.'I screamed, he tried to reply me but whatever he was going to say I didn't hear, for the double doors slammed shut the moment he opened his mouth.

He made it to the final two in the games, his fight against the District 1 tribute kept everyone's eyes on the screen. Everything moved too fast, the District 1 male's dagger stabbed Saber's heart, the cannon sounded, Fraco gasped, my parents screamed, Claudius Templesmith's booming voice announced, the winner of the 68th Hunger Games.

And it wasn't my 16 year old brother. It was Gloss, the District 1 boy tribute. Ever since then I had a special hatred for District 1, and a special desire to win the games. I ran out of the house when I heard Gloss's name. Into the woods, where Saber would teach me how to use the sword, ever since then I would run into the woods when I felt like crying, or when I simply wanted to be alone.

'I'll try the sword.' I told Ace after the flashbacks. 'Okay I'll get you one of my best sword fighters to mentor you.' Ace said and went to get the sword-fighter. When he came back, Cato was beside him.

Cato would coach me, holding my hand in his to demonstrate the sword fighting moves, just like Saber would. Every time our hands made contact I would feel some sort of electric current. Nobody has been able to make me feel like that before. It felt strange, I always felt a certain attraction to Cato, and my heart would skip a beat whenever I saw him.

Then one day it hit me. I like Cato.

**A/N: I wasn't planning for this, but it just hit me and I'm satisfied so...ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night in the Woods**

_**Clove's POV:**_

Two more years, two more years, until I volunteer and fulfil my brother's dreams of becoming a Hunger Games victor. I feel like I owe Cato something for teaching me those sword skills. The time to repay him came quite quick.

One day, Cato and I were walking to the Training Centre as usual. Cato was hanging out with Jaymes and his gang a lot less now. Then he suggested that I should teach him the throwing knives, I gladly accepted the offer. That was before I figured out he was just as terrible at them as I was terrible at the sword.

I almost had a good mind to give up. Then my gaze shifted to my arm, it was as though Saber's words were imprinted there_ 'Let this remind you Clover, to never give up.'_ I couldn't give up on Cato, not after all the patience he had with me.

I went back to my job, slowly teaching Cato how to use the knives, encouraging him every now and then, before I was very rudely interrupted.

'Well if it isn't Lover girl and Ludwig.' Said by none other than Jaymes, attracting a lot of attraction. I grabbed the knife in Cato's hand and sent in straight at him. He dodged it, resulting by the knife missing him by inches. Jaymes smirked, 'Might want to get that temper under control Lover girl, I don't think Cato likes girls with flaming tempers.'

That's it now he's done it, I thought to myself as I blinked back the tears that were going to flow. He didn't know how much I cared, I wasn't just that tomboy, that furious girl everyone thought I was, and I had feelings. I'm not like those girls who care too much about their hair or how to get a boyfriend, but I still had a crush on someone, I still had a softer side.

Thank goodness the bell rang, signalling the end of practice. I rushed out of the training centre, climbed over the fence that wasn't charged during daytime and ran deeper into the woods, nobody would find me there, and then I scaled a tree, until I was certain that I was out of sight from below. I let the tears flow freely after that.

_**Cato's POV**_

I saw Clove run out right after the bell rang. Then I saw Jaymes laughing with his gang. Anger boiled up inside me, and then before I knew what I was doing, I pushed Jaymes backwards until he hit the wall. Hard. Then using my arm I pinned him down.

Probably every pair of eyes in the Training Centre was set on us. Jaymes started muttering 'God have mercy.' I smiled. 'What's the matter? Am I too tough for you Jaymes?' I spat at him loudly, majority of the people heard and started laughing. 'Just let me go Cato!' Jaymes shouted. I let him go. Then I strode out of the training centre to find Clove. 'You'll pay for that Ludwig!' I heard Jaymes shout when I reached the exit. Your revenge just backfired Jaymes, I thought to myself.

Now to find Clove, I knew she always ran into the woods when she was angry or felt like crying. Well, it's a starting point. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the fence. Finding it un-charged, more the possibility of Clove going in. I looked down, footprints, it has to be Clove's.

I followed them into the woods, until they stopped in front of a tree. She must have climbed up the tree. I had the sense not to go climbing; it would just result in the tree losing a few branches, and me breaking a few bones. 'Clove Fuhrman! I know you're up there!' I shouted. The rustling of leaves greeted my statement. Then I saw Clove emerging from the leaves as she climbed down the tree.

Much to my surprise she lost her footing on the way down. She fell from the tree. Gifted with fast reflexes I caught her in my arms. When she looked at me, I noticed her brown eyes were blotchy red from crying.

'Clove it's fine, I could never bring myself to hate you. Don't listen to a word Jaymes says.' The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. She hugged me. 'Thanks Cato.' She whispered into my ear, her lips tickling it at the same time. We stayed like that for a while, my hand running through her dark ponytail while she recovered from crying and from the shock of falling down the tree.

'We better go home now Clove, if the peacekeepers find us over the fence we know the punishments.' I said. Clove agreed. 'Race you there.' I said playfully. We navigated our way through the woods, but when we reached the fence, only to find it charged, the buzz of the electricity running through it louder than ever.

'I guess we'll be spending the evening in the woods Cato.' Clove told me. 'The electricity will only stop when dawn arrives Clove.' I said. Great, now we're stuck in the woods for a night. 'Might as well find something to eat.' Clove suggested. Then I noticed how hungry I was.

We were quite lucky. Clove managed to get her knife into a rabbit that literally ran over our toes on its way to its burrow. My parents taught me how to start a fire so that wasn't a problem. We had rabbit meat for dinner, wasn't much, but you wouldn't complain if you were stuck in the woods.

Now sleeping arrangements, both of us knew about the wild beasts that roam the woods. I offered to keep guard while Clove slept. She looked better when she was sleeping. Sweet and innocent, an improvement from the fiercely scary Clove during the day.

After what I presumed to be three hours, I struggled to keep my eyes open, then I found I had no choice but to wake Clove, I couldn't keep it up much longer. I woke her up. 'Cato just go and sleep, I doubt any beast would attack us, especially after so much time.' She mumbled. She had a point. I lay down beside her.

I felt the temperature drop about what seemed like ten degrees as a chilly wind started blowing through the woods. 'Cato, what will our parents think, what if they're worried sick?' Clove asked me worriedly. 'Once we go back by morning it'll all be fine Clove.' I reassured her. 'If we don't make it back?' Clove asked. 'I forbid that.' I told her firmly. 'We have each other, we'll be fine.' I added, and then I wrapped my arms around her as I closed my eyes, falling into a world of dreams.

I woke up in the morning, feeling Clove's body pressed against mine, I smiled. Then she started stirring, her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took a while for her to register what was going on. 'We better go home now.' She said. We ran to the fence, it was un-charged. Good.

As we reached the village, we saw that no one was out yet, so it must have been very early in the morning. We broke apart as we reached closer to our houses. I crept into mine, my parents were sleeping, and so were my brothers. I went straight into my room and cleaned up. Then I lay down o my bed and dropped back into sleep again.

**A/N: This probably my longest chapter in my history of writing O.O Anyways ENJOY! And I hope I can finish this before the holidays :S Which is in four days time...Wish me luck :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Reaping**

_**Clove's POV**_

I woke up to the orange sunrise of dawn, the sun sending its vibrant rays through my windows. Actually I didn't wake up; I lay on my bed, wide awake, unable to sleep, awaiting morning's arrival. Today will be the day I volunteer. A few weeks later I'll be wearing the victor's crown, sitting in one of those Capitol high-speed trains back to District 2. I'll fulfil Saber's dreams once and for all.

I swung my legs off my comfortable bed. Couldn't sleep at all, so why try? My mother had laid my Reaping attire at the foot of my bed, a maroon knee-length dress and a pair of matching ankle boots. I had no mind to change into the attire yet, so I put on my usual trousers, shirt and jacket, along with my leather boots and tied my hair into its usual ponytail.

I went into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. After wolfing it down I looked at the clock, it read 6:00. Great, now I have five hours to kill. I sneaked out of my house and into the woods. The electricity charge had just stopped. Good, it probably won't start its charge again until evening. I climbed over the fence and landed in the woods with a soft thud.

After taking a few steps into it a louder thud followed behind me. I snapped my head back to get a look, if it was a Peacekeeper I would be in big trouble. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Cato. 'Sneaking into the woods again Clove? Naughty.' He said jokingly and smiled. I let out a laugh; Cato says I never laugh except when I'm in the woods, true fact.

'I've got a morning to kill.' I told him. He must've noticed the black circles under my eyes for he asked 'Couldn't sleep?' I nodded. 'Well, practicing won't hurt.' He said. I knew he meant hunting. 'Brought your knives?' I asked. 'A spear is much more to my taste.' He said and pulled out a few spears from his backpack that I didn't notice before. We started hunting. I got better after two years of practice, managing to kill three rabbits and a squirrel in about three hours.

Cato suggested we go home after my squirrel kill. I agreed. I didn't stop running until I reached my house. My mother was the first to greet me. 'Hunting again Clove?' She asked. My parents didn't mind me hunting; it meant more food for the family. Fraco was a different story, always worrying about how the Peacekeepers might catch me and etcetera.

I dropped the kill at the kitchen and went to clean myself up and got into my Reaping dress. I didn't really like wearing dresses but mother insisted on it, and if mother insisted on it you do it. No exceptions unless you have a death wish. My hair was still in its usual ponytail, it's nice to have something normal about you on Reaping day.

At 1o'clock, we headed to the square, our Justice Building is decorated, like every year. The Capitol often encourages the other Districts to follow our Hunger Games spirit.

The reaping starts at 2o'clock sharp. Allie Vega is still our district escort; her signature hat is a Jet-Black colour this year, accompanied with a wild Jet-Black outfit and a pair of slightly greyish-black high heels. As usual she greets the crowd, presents a video from the Capitol about the Hunger Games's history etcetera and then walks to the girl's reaping ball. I brace myself to volunteer. My heart is pounding faster than ever inside of me. Allie picks a slip and reads the name on it. I pay attention to every syllable.

I didn't even need to scream I volunteer. The odds were in my favour. Allie's voice clearly heard from the speakers said 'Clove Fuhrman!' I let out a victorious 'Yes' and made my way up the stage. 'Now that's the spirit!' Allie said excitedly. Surprisingly there were no volunteers; I guess everyone really believed I could win. And why not? I was the best girl student in the Training Centre.

_**Cato's POV**_

Wow, I've never seen Clove this happy. She's bound to come back with the title 'Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games' Now it's my turn to pay attention. Allie walks over to the boy's reaping ball and picks a name from it. I hear it loud and clear. 'Jaymes Howard!' No. He'll finish Clove off for revenge, for all those times he was humiliated. I can't let this happen; I needed to protect her, even if it meant my death. Then before I knew what I was doing I was screaming 'I volunteer as tribute!' louder than my actual voice. Then I made my way up the stage.

Jaymes shot me a scowl when I caught his eye by mistake. I quickly shifted my gaze to Clove; she mouthed 'Why did you do that?' I mouthed back a later and thank goodness Allie cut in 'Well, not much surprises there.' I felt a bit offended by that statement. Allie asked us to hurry up and shake hands. I held Clove's tiny hand in mine and gave it an awkward shake.

Everything went on as a usual reaping should. Then five Peacekeepers escorted us into separate rooms in the Magnificent Justice Building. I watched Clove as she shook off two Peacekeepers that held her by the arm as they escorted us in there. I smirked at that, she has some nerve in her.

The room was the most majestic room I've ever been in. With bright red velvet curtains and other decorations; something tells me they were from the Capitol. This would probably be my last chance to see my parents if I were to protect Clove.

My parents came bursting in the double doors. My mother was worried like any mother would be, my father's expression was serious. He grabbed both of my shoulders and his light-blue eyes met mine. 'Listen son, don't let anything get into your way, not even that girl.' The way he said that girl, it was filled with spite that made me shudder. He then continued 'Don't be a gentleman, kill her if you need to.' Great, now what was I supposed to do. My sole purpose of volunteering has been crushed. I nodded to convince him anyway. Then Peacekeepers came in to escort them out, much to my relief.

Next on the list was my only sibling: My younger sister Claire, not eligible for the Reaping yet. She rushed straight in and hugged me. I hugged her back, she was the only one who could bring out my softer side, other than Clove. 'You must try to win Cato.' She told me softly, her eyes puffy red from crying on my shoulder. Now I'm really in a mess, I couldn't let Claire down, but on the other hand I couldn't let Clove die. I nodded, not knowing what to do. Claire gave me a necklace with a sword shaped charm. 'Wear it to the arena?' She asked. 'Promise.' I answered, at least if I died protecting Clove I could still keep one promise to Claire.

Three minutes pass by quickly. The Peacekeepers came in again and took Claire away. Leaving a very confused me in the room, alone, clueless on what to do.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I won't be able to finish it by Wednesday. Miscalculated X.X Anyways, only six more chapters to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Capitol**

**_Clove's POV:_**

Allie escorted us to the Train Yard, where more cameras greeted us. On the outside Cato and I remained expressionless. In the inside, I was searching for a reason to explain why Cato volunteered. Trying to cancel the thought that only one of us can remain alive, or if we're unlucky, both of us will be as good as dead.

Allie managed to push us through the crowds and into the train. The room inside was magnificent. Well, completely expectable from the Capitol. There were four sofas arranged around a round coffee table.

Two of the sofas were occupied, with our mentors. Brutus and Enobaria were the mentors this year. 'The enthusiastic girl and the equally as enthusiastic volunteer.'Enobaria said and smiled, her pointy gold plaited teeth showing. It was probably meant to be an offensive statement but Cato and I still remained emotionless. 'What are you waiting for? An invitation? Sit!' Brutus ordered. Well these are 'pleasant' mentors.

We sat down and a servant from the Capitol turned on the television. 'Time to see your competition.' Enobaria said. 'Well, not much of competition for you two, Ace told me you were one of the best in training.' Brutus said. Finally Cato and I smiled a bit.

The Reaping's replay started with the lowest numbered district. District one's tributes were okay. But the girl was more looks than skills to me. Then our reaping came on, this afternoon's events were shown on the television screen. I watch as Jaymes's name was reaped, as Cato volunteers. Then thank goodness they skipped to District 3, I might have broken down on the spot if I were to watch anymore.

District 2 happens to be the closest from the Capitol. Despite that, we'll still be spending a night in the train. When it was evening; Allie showed us to our rooms on the Train. It was full of high-tech Capitol devices and the most magnificent furniture. I stripped and changed into a night dress to go to sleep in.

The next morning we reach the Capitol. Thousands of Capitol Citizens we're waiting to get a glimpse of us in the train station. When Cato and I looked out of the window, we were greeted with the weirdest sight possible. The people in the Capitol really overdo it on fashion. But they might be sponsors so we wave and put fake smiles on. They wins them over almost immediately, they start cheering and chanting 'District 2!' much to our mentor's delight.

Later Cato and I are whisked into the Remake Centre. I've probably been in the remake centre for four hours now. I've been stripped of hair and cleared of dirt and grime. My prep team is finally finishing me up by asking me to stand on a stool naked and with tweezers; they were picking all the unwanted hairs that survived the stripping off me.

Thirty minutes later they stood back to admire their work. Then after bragging of their work to nobody in particular, they went to get my stylist. She introduced herself as Abigail and got to work straight away, observing my body, her eyes look as though they could pierce a hole at the place she's looking at. After a while she puts me in a robe and tells us about our Chariot Ride costumes. I take the trouble to pay attention but my mind kept drifting off to Cato.

A few hours later I'm dressed in my costume: Some kind of Roman Gladiator costume with a Viking helmet. Cato's already in our chariot, his costume almost identical to mine. Enobaria hurriedly helps me onto it, I trip and Cato catches me in his arms. 'Thanks.' I mutter. 'Don't mention it.' He says and shrugs.

We were dragged around the streets for twenty minutes than the chariot stops at the City Circle where the president gives a welcome speech. We might have won a few sponsers but District 12's tributes clearly outshone us all. Both Cato and I shot them a dirty look when we reach the training centre. Allie then escorted us into our floor, where we will be staying before the games. She shows me and Cato to our Quarters the instant we get into the magnificent room. They're next to each other, therefore Allie didn't got the job done quite quick. She told us to take a bath and get ready for dinner.

The showers were a bit confusing. There were hundreds of buttons, different scented soap, and shampoo and a few buttons to adjust the water temperature. I stripped and rinsed myself with water. Now the soap, I looked at the whole lot of scents labelled on the buttons. My eyes stopped when it saw a label that read 'CLOVE', the plant I was named after. I decided to try it.

Once I was done bathing, I used this machine that blow-dries your body in a minute or so. And then there's another that blows and un-tangles your hair. I tied my hair into its usual ponytail and open my closet to find something to wear to dinner. I chose a normal T-shirt and long jeans. I then walk around the room, playing with the devices like a child until Allie comes to pick me up for dinner.

I walk into the dining hall to find food. Rich and expensive Capitol food, some which I have never seen before, piled up on plates that could feed the whole district for a week. Brutus and Enobaria were already at the table, along with Cato, looking just as shocked by the food as I am. Abigail and Lysander- Cato's stylist, came out a while later.

Then everyone started eating, Cato and I were wolfing down the food as though we'll never see food again. Brutus and Enobaria were conversing on our strategy, Allie and the stylists duo were chatting about the Capitol fashions. Only Cato and I remained silent.

After dinner, Allie and the mentors sent us straight to bed. Good I was exhausted. The night spent wasn't an easy one, nightmare followed after nightmare. Until one that was really unbearable woke me up, screaming louder than I thought I could scream as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead.

**_Cato's POV_**

I lay in bed wide awake, thinking about today's events, thinking of the games. Could it be that Clove and I were only in the woods this morning? It seemed like weeks ago. Then a piercing scream from a voice so familier woke me up. It was Clove.

I dashed out of my chambers and into hers. Clove sat up on the bed, her beautiful brown eyes wide open with terror. I sat beside her on her bed. 'What happened?' I asked gently, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. 'Nightmare.' She answered softly, still shivering. 'It couldn't be that bad.' I told her, not really knowing what to say. 'I dreamt of losing you in the games.' She said her voice full of fear and worry.

'It won't happen.' I said firmly. 'But Cato, only one of us will live.' I told him. 'We'll find a way.' I told her, although I knew it was impossible. The rules haven't changed for years, they won't change it now just because of us.

I lay down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her, just like I did all those years ago. Exhaustion took over me and I slept soundly with Clove in my arms. I could tell she slept soundly too, she had no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

The next morning Allie burst through Clove bedroom door waking the both of us. 'Well there you are Cato! Your mentors have been looking all over for you! Get up and get dressed, the training centre is waiting for you two!' 'I'll be going.' I told Clove awkwardly, as I got up and made my way to my quarters.

**A/N: I got something wrong so I had to change the Chapter a bit...Anyhow ENJOY! And if there's any mistake feel free to tell me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch**

**Chapter 6: Training**

_**Cato's POV**_

I took a shower, being more careful with the buttons this time, got myself dressed in the suit they provided for training and went to the living room where Brutus, Enobaria and Clove were waiting for me.

'Finally!' Brutus said, clearly annoyed. 'Now, today's your first day in the training centre. I expect you to form an alliance with the District one tributes. District 4's tributes aren't so strong this year so I advise you to not recruit them for allies.' Enobaria advised, or more like ordered us. I see Clove's expression sink at this, I wonder why.

They escorted us down to the training centre. The District 1 tributes were already there. The girl was definitely pretty enough to gain us sponsors; I'll have to wait for the training to start before judging the boy.

I let my gaze shift to Clove who remained silent since this morning. She was eying the knives that were arranged neatly on the shelves. Knives of all sorts some had smooth ends, some had jagged ends, and they were polished until they shone in the light.

'What do you think about 1's tributes?' I asked her, snapping her out of her little knife daydream. 'Do we have to?' She asked me. 'Well, unless you'd like a nice scar from Enobaria's teeth I guess we should.' I answer back jokingly. She stiffed a laugh. Will Clove ever laugh outside the woods? I think not.

'Well, you've already got the girl's eyes on you.' Clove said coldly. I looked at the blonde; her green eyes quickly shifted their gaze away from me. 'Someone's jealous.' I teased Clove. 'Well, I doubt she'll be able to throw a knife.' She snapped at me.

The training begun after Atala the head trainer finished her lecture and blew her whistle. I headed straight for the sword training section. The swords they had were sharper than those at home, and have better quality, but they'll do. I removed one from the shelf and started practicing with the dummies. After I strike all the dummies, I looked up at the game makers. Most of them that were eying me nodded. I smiled proudly.

I started observing the District one tributes. The boy was quite good with a spear; The girl wasn't very talented with any weapon. The arrow she shot missed the dummy by what? Three inches? Next I looked over at Clove, who happened to be eying the girl as well, smirking at her miss. At least she's happier than this morning.

At lunch I went straight to the table where our soon to be allies were eating, Clove following me. 'Hello handsome.' The District 1 girl said, clearly flirting. Tell the truth she's literally disgusting. 'It's Cato.' I said coldly. 'Someone forgot about my presence.' Clove hissed at me. 'And this pretty girl here is Clove.' I added smiling at her. The girl tribute's feelings sank almost instantly, while Clove brightened up a bit.

'I'm Marvel and that's Glimmer.' The boy tribute said. Ugh, the names people give their children in District 1. 'Here to call for an alliance?' Marvel asked. I nodded. 'Well sit down then!' Glimmer said enthusiastically. We sat down and ate lunch. Clove was careful to sit in between me and Glimmer, I couldn't be happier with our sitting arrangements.

This went on for the next two days, Glimmer flirting with me, Clove keeping an eye on her. I was relieved when Glimmer was finally called by the gamemakers for her private session. Leaving me and Clove for the first time in three days, out of her presence. Thank God. Glimmer was really getting on my nerves. Getting on Clove's nerves was an understatement.

'I can't stand her.' Clove said under her breath once Glimmer had gone into the room. 'You're not the only one.' I told her. 'Well that's a surprise.' Clove said, genuinely surprised. 'You really don't think that I enjoy being in her presence do you?' I told her. This brought a smile to her face.

We sat in silence until Glimmer came out and a gamemaker called me into the room. When I went in, the very first thing that I noticed were the swords, as brightly polished as ever. I looked up to find the gamemakers's eyes all on me. I walked to the shelf and choose a sword. Then I showed the gamemakers all that I've got until they said I could leave.

'How did it go?' Clove asked the moment I got out of the room. 'Great, you throw straight.' I told her. 'You know I will.' She said with a smirk.

That night we ate a quick dinner and hurried to watch our scores. I sat on the sofa, Clove's head resting on my chest, my arm wrapped around her waist. Brutus didn't look very pleased with our sitting positions but I couldn't care less.

After they flashed Marvel and Glimmer's scores on the screen, I felt my heart thumping faster than ever inside me as Caesar Flickerman read 'Cato Ludwig from District 2, with a score of 10.' Relief washed over after that. Clove also got a score of ten, our stylists squealed in delight, our mentors were beaming. They left the television on as they toasted. The joyful atmosphere didn't last long. Before we know it District 12's girl tribute- Katniss Everdeen's score was flashing on the screen.

An eleven.

Let's just say the night didn't go quite well after that…

**A/N: I hope to finish this before February, because February will be chaotic. Four more to go :D I think**

** feel free to tell me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fire and Fire Girl's Attack**

_**Clove's POV**_

It's the fourth day since we were thrown into the games. Cato's mood was worse than frustrated. Yeah well what can I say? Putting up with Glimmer's flirting, leading the Career Pack and hunting unsuccessfully for that District 12 girl is like ten thousand tons of stone dropped on you all at once. We've been hunting Fire Girl for hours now, with little success. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

Suddenly the temperature rose about ten degrees; I looked up from my knife to find fire spreading out, fast. The Arena is on fire, how twisted can these Gamemakers get? Apparently Cato and the others noticed as well, for they ran in all directions. My legs reacted almost immediately, they sprinted towards the direction we came from.

After sprinting for minutes, I stopped to catch my breath. I remembered about Cato. The Careers split up, so where was he? There were no cannons so none of them died, thank goodness. I called Cato's name over and over until a reply came, from the voice I loved the most 'Clove!' Cato shouted, louder than the time he volunteered for Jaymes . Relief washed over as I sprinted to where the voice came from.

Cato's arms were waiting for me. Sponsors didn't even exist anymore. I went straight into them with so much force Cato fell backwards. 'Whoa Clove, might want to keep running.' He said pointing to the fire that was catching up. 'Where do they want us to run to?' I mumbled and took off, Cato by my side this time.

We almost reached where I remember a pool of water was when Lover Boy, Marvel and Glimmer joined up with us. I have to say I wanted her dead in the flames. Cato's hand was still gripping mine tightly; I think my blood circulation might have stopped. Glimmer noticed and her green eyes were starting to fill with jealousy, I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

We got to the water source where a brilliant surprise was awaiting us: Fire Girl sitting in the pool treating her leg. 'We found her' Marvel shouted, pointing to the pool of water. That caught our attention. We all let out cheers of triumph that caught Fire Girl's attention too. She started running, we chased after her. Then, much to our surprise, she scaled a tall tree despite her burns.

We stopped at the bottom of the tree. Fire girl smiled down at us 'how's everything with you?' She called down a bit too cheerfully. Cato was the only one to answer 'Well enough.' Then after a little pause he added 'Yourself?' 'It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?' Damn that cheek of her, the Capitol is probably laughing their heads off at us now.

'Think I will.' Cato answers and smiles. Glimmer offers him her bow and arrows, another excuse of hers to flirt with him. He denies it quickly and starts climbing. He didn't reach far when a branch cracked under his weight as he came crashing down, like I did the other night when he came chasing after me. I rushed to his side quickly and Glimmer doesn't miss the opportunity to scale the tree. The branches started cracking under her weight, she has the sense to stop and come back down. She tries to shoot Fire Girl which is pretty useless since she's clearly incompetent with a bow.

Lover boy decides to build a camp her and stay overnight. Night came quick, Glimmer was trying to flirt with Cato again by sitting beside him on a log and continuously asking him questions. It's a wonder how Cato can stand her. Finally we decide to leave her on guard and get some rest. Well the others can get some rest I'm not sleeping with Glimmer awake and Fire Girl on top on my head.

Glimmer's eyes were threatening to close. Then much to my surprise she went beside Cato and slept with her head on his outstretched arm. I felt like exploding. I felt like I was in the first day of training in the training centre all over again, the feeling of reaching into my jacket and sending my sharpest knife at Glimmer was almost beyond my control.

Glimmer fell asleep after a while and Cato started to stir. It was then when I figured out he wasn't sleeping at all. Cato slipped his arm away from Glimmer's head; her head fell with a soft thud onto the ground. He sat up from his sleeping position and turned his head towards my direction. His piercing blue eyes met mine.

He walked over and sat down beside me. 'Can't sleep?' I asked him. He nodded as he lay down beside me. For once since the games started the tension in his shoulders were finally gone. 'You still haven't told me why you volunteered though.' I reminded him, hoping this time he would answer me.

He took a deep breath and began. I could fell his heart pounding beside my body. 'I did it to protect you; Jaymes would have killed you the first chance he got.' Something tells me this wasn't the full answer, that there was another sentence to his reason. He seemed to have detected my doubt and continued, 'I did it because I love you Clove. I can't bear the thought of being without you alive. I'd rather be dead if it meant your survival.' That came as a surprise.

'Well, what do you think I'll do without you? Even being dead-'I started protesting, but I was cut off by Cato's lips that locked themselves on mine. The kiss I had been waiting for since the day I found out I loved him. I kissed him back, my insides were bursting with happiness, it was like Cato and I was the only one in the entire galaxy, and nothing could matter more now. That night was the first night I've slept peacefully since I've been thrown into the arena, with Cato's arms around me.

I woke up to the sound of buzzing and a shocking pain shooting through my arm. My eyes snapped open to find, thousands of wasps flying around, looking for people to sting. Everything happened so fast, Cato who woke up the same time I did dragged me away. I had the sense to stand up and start sprinting to the lake. When we reached the bottom of the tree where Glimmer was sleeping, Glimmer grabbed Cato's ankle. I have to say her grip is iron for Cato almost tripped over. I simply grabbed one of my knives and sent it piercing through Glimmer's hand. She let go of Cato's ankle in pain and Cato gifted with fast reflexes began sprinting again.

When we reached the lake, I was thankful both me and Cato received no more than three stings. Then when the water started looking like orange frothy liquid I realized those mustn't have been ordinary wasps. Tracker Jackers no doubt, once Cato got me into the lake he took off again. It took me awhile to figure out he was chasing Lover Boy who had gained a head start. 'Don't do anything stupid!' I screamed at him.

After a while he came back, tired battered and bloodied. 'Cato Ludwig!' I screamed at him, all my anger directed towards him. Suddenly he collapsed on the ground, probably from the stings. Considering the fact that there were more plum sized bruises on his neck and arms he probably had enough venom in him to pass-out. I went over to his side and started searching for the stings. Slowly pulling them out of his skin, they seemed to shimmer in the morning daylight, possibly the hallucinations. It took a while to find the right medicine in the entire pile of them, but I managed to. I opened the tube of medicine, put two fingers into its jelly-like texture and started rubbing it on Cato's bruises, mine can wait.

I spent the night by his side, running my fingers through his blonde hair, waiting for his blue eyes to open. The anthem had played and Glimmer's photo was projected into the sky. Good riddance she's dead. Exhaustion took over and I collapsed onto Cato and fell asleep.

**A/N: The kiss was probably overdue anyway. For those that are following my other story An Accident Started it All I'm sorry to say it's on hold for two reasons. One because I want to finish this first, Two because I have to plan the chapter. Two more chapters to go and GOOD RIDDANCE GLIMMER IS DEAD! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: His Arms**

Both Cato and I lost two allies and almost all our supplies in the past two days. I was glad to see Marvel go; District 1 won't be having a victor this year. The District 3 boy did his job too well, our supplies all blew up and we were left with only what we had in our backpacks. Cato strangled him to death and it took a lot of soothing (and of course kissing) to calm him down. It's a good thing we know how to hunt or we would have starved to death. I don't see how things could get worse, but this is the Hunger Games. The Gamemakers prepare tons of twists and turns at every corner.

Every minute of every hour I dread that Cato and I will be the last two left, and unless there's going to be a rule change one of us will be going. The end is coming closer now. There is only the redhead from District 5, Thresh from District 11 whom we tried to recruit, quite fearless and stupid of him to deny our offer really. Fire Girl and Lover Boy are still alive too, I was hoping Lover Boy would have bled to death now but unfortunately he hasn't.

Then today, Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the Arena, announcing that two tributes may be crowned victors if originate from the same district. I thought I heard wrong, I thought I had imagined it. But when Cato lifted me up in his arms and said that we both will be going home I know I didn't. We will be going home. And nothing is going to stand in our way, not even Fire Girl.

It's an amazing piece of luck; we both will be going home, as victors, as lovers. Both of our dreams fulfilled at once. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and I concluded that I wasn't. 'Now we just have to finish off the other four.' Cato said happily. I nodded, equally as happy.

Two days later, I was starting to wonder when the feast will be held. Then again, Claudius's voice came booming through the Arena, this time announcing about the feast and when it will be held. Something that we desperately needed, I gave that a bit of thought. We had food and water, we didn't have weapons. Well not enough weapons really, ever since that explosion that destroyed our supplies happened, unfortunately it also destroyed half my supply of knives and Cato was left with a spear and a sword.

The morning of the feast day, I woke up in Cato's arms; I nudge him to get him to wake up. We left with all our weapons to the forest surrounding the Cornucopia, discussing strategy on the way. In the end we both decided that Cato would keep watch for Fire Girl and Lover Boy in forest surrounding the Cornucopia while I grab the backpack with the supplies we need.

I waited for the backpacks to appear. The horn split opened and a table rose from it, four backpacks placed on it. The redhead from five dashed out of the horn, grabbed her backpack and left in a blink of an eye, too late for me to attack her. A while later, Fire Girl then dashed out from the leaves, I dashed out too, sending a knife towards her right. She deflected it with her arrow. She send an arrow at me, I dodged it but unfortunately it punctured my upper left arm, I pulled it out, ignoring the pain, taking in the severity of the wound. Not too serious, good thing I throw with my right.

I gave her time, enough to take her tiny orange backpack. When she turns I send a knife at her head. It gives her a cut across the forehead, the blood that's gushing out blinds her for a moment. Surprisingly she still manages to send an arrow at me. I dodge it easily and ran towards he, pinning her shoulders down using my knees.

'Where's your boyfriend District 12?' I ask teasingly. 'He's out there now hunting Cato.' She answers and then she screams Lover Boy's name. I jammed my fist into her windpipe. Panic washed over me as I whipped my head from side to side, expecting Lover Boy to burst out from the leaves. Then it hit me that Cato's cut was probably severe. Stupid, I shouldn't have fallen for that. I tease her a bit more before selecting a knife. I have just the death sentence in store for her: Cutting her up, bit by bit.

I taunt her about her District 11 alley before starting to cut her up. She manages to work up enough blood and saliva to spit on me. I was so filled with fury I didn't delay any longer. I start with her lip. As soon as I start some force yanks me away from her. What is going on? Has Lover Boy really made a miracle recovery? A second I'm dangling a foot in the air and the next I'm on the ground, Thresh's eyes staring me down.

'What did you do to that little girl? You kill her?' He asks. I'm scrambling all over the ground. Shocked and scared. 'No!' I shout, denying the accusation. Then I see the stone in his hand, big like a loaf of bread. That's when I lose it. I screech for Cato. I hear his reply. Too faint, he's too far away to save me. Thresh brings the rock down on me. Denting my skull, I'm going to die. Just like that.

A few minutes later, both Fire Girl and Thresh escape. Cato finally comes running towards me. He's too late, both of us knows that. He kneels beside me. 'Please Clove please; you've got to make it. We have sponsors just hold it for a while.' He begs. Than he shouts at the sky 'Enobaria! Brutus! There has to be some medicine!' Then turning down to my almost lifeless body 'Clove please! Just hold it back awhile' He says, a rare tear rolling down his cheek.

'It was Thresh Cato.' I manage to say. Then I feel the pain in my upper arm and head. 'Cato it hurts.' I moan. I'm greeted with a kiss on my lips as the life slowly faded out of me. 'I love you.' Is all I could get out of my mouth after Cato's lips pulls away from mine.

Somehow I hold death back long enough to her his reply. His arms were wrapped tightly around me as he says 'I love you too.' Before life completely faded out of me. Maybe dying in the arms that comforted me, the arms that hugged me, the arms that caught me halfway down that tree in the woods years ago, the arms that I slept in of the person I loved the most wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Wasn't satisfied with the dying part so I changed it. Anyway as usual ENJOY! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I know you guys must be wondering what the A/N is doing up here…Anyways, Chapter 8's last few paragraphs has been edited (Just so you know). And although I write tons better from Clove's point of view, it is merely impossible to write it if she's dead. Okay, I'll get on with it now, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: Merciful Arrow**

_**Cato's POV:**_

'I failed. She's dead' is all I can think of after Clove's death which happened yesterday. But I couldn't blame anyone but me; I could have been fast enough, but I wasn't and now Clove's dead.

How many more tributes left alive? Thresh, the redhead, Fire Girl, Lover Boy and me, five of us. No, four of them, I'm already dead on the inside. How can I go on without Clove? Everyone would expect me to come home and find another girl to replace Clove. Lots of them were hitting on me but none could ever replace Clove. Clove was irreplaceable, special.

If I couldn't bring her back I might be able to avenge her. Or die trying. She said it was Thresh, at the thought of him I gripped my sword's handle tighter. Now Thresh is the first one on my to-kill list. I grabbed a backpack and my only weapons. Then I set out to find him. I felt weird without Clove by my side.

The rain started to fall heavier as the day passed. The anthem was played and Clove's picture was projected into the sky. It was lucky that the rain would be able to shield my tears. Her face motivated me to move on faster.

The wheat fields, I'm certain Thresh is here. As I push my way through the wheat a huge body suddenly bursts out from them. I immediately pounce on it, knowing it was definitely Thresh. I pinned him down on the ground. 'You killed her!' I shout at him, letting go of all my anger at him.

I seemed to have taken him by shock because it took him awhile to regain himself and answer. 'She killed Rue, we're even.' He grunted. 'She didn't kill Rue! Marvel did.' I scream at him. He keeps quiet; the only sound I hear is my heavy breathing. I'm wondering why he didn't snap a comment back at me then I realize, a second too late, as a rock gives my face a cut. I'm taken aback by shock and Thresh uses that spilt second to turn our positions around.

He does as much damage as he can to me with that rock. I block all the fatal ones. I try to turn our positions around again but Thresh seems to have gained weight since he's been thrown into the arena. Finally he stops, he can't keep going on forever, and all that energy has to end after a while. That gives me the chance to get my sword and try to turn him around. Unfortunately, he regained his strength and managed to keep me down.

'I'm going to kill you, just like I killed Clove.' He mutters._ Clove_, just that one word was enough to help me find my strength. I tried to roll him over with all my might and I succeeded. 'Let's turn that around shall we?' I say tauntingly, and then I avenge Clove. 'This is for you Clove.' I whispered as though she could hear as I stuck my sword through Thresh's heart. His canon goes off almost immediately; I could barely hear it through the thunder though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Two nights have passed since I killed Thresh. The redhead is dead; Fire Girl and Lover Boy must've killed her. That means Lover Boy made a miracle recovery. Two against one, I don't stand a chance do I? No, that's not the right way to think about it. I trained and skilled against the underdogs, maybe I do stand a chance.

The audience was probably craving some entertainment now. I was distracted from my thoughts with a loud thud, a gift from a sponsor. I almost felt like screaming at the Capitol, demanding why they didn't send the medicine for Clove when she needed it most, and now, when I didn't even need anything they send me something.

I stopped myself from screaming every foul word I know at them, knowing it would only cause more trouble. Instead I occupied myself by opening the gift. A suit of armour was in it. I examined it. It could probably deflect any arrow Fire Girl shot at me. I put it on, just in case.

I stayed where I was until evening. Then, the twisted Gamemakers sent wolves. Half human, half wolf to be exact, wearing collars with numbers on them. I dashed away, to the Cornucopia. When I was almost there I risk a glance behind. Dark brown eyes met mine, with dark brown fur. It looked almost human; the collar had a number 2 on it. It was smaller than most of the wolves. Clove, those were her eyes. What did they do? Gorge them out?

Then it hit me. The Capitol cares nothing about what they do to us. They care nothing about Clove or the other tributes. They are just people who sit around every day, waiting for a new shipment of tributes to roll in and die for their entertainment. Cruel people who don't care about anything.

I sprinted toward the Cornucopia despite the pain in my legs and the feeling that I could not run anymore. Fire girl came from the other end of the Cornucopia, Peeta following close behind her. They seemed to have noticed the wolf mutts too because they climbed up the horn. I did too.

The moment I was on I grabbed Peeta in headlock. Fire Girl aimed her arrow at me. She can shoot, I don't care. I was dead all along; Clove's death meant mine too. Now she'll know how it feels to lose someone beloved. No, it's not her fault is it? It the Capitol's, they're to blame. This is how they tear Panem apart, district by district, gaining power and control over all of us.

'Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this... I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters…' Was what I said, voicing my thoughts.

Then unexpectedly, Peeta manages to trace an X on my hand. I figured out what was going on a bit too late when I felt a sharping pain through my hand, coming from an arrow shot by Fire Girl. Everything happened so fast; I fell backwards, to the mutts. The wolves slowly devouring me, the armour prevented them from doing so but how long will it last?

I still wasn't answered in the morning. I spent a whole night getting chewed up by the mutts. I put up a fight but I was overpowered. This is how it feels to die, I think to myself. The sooner I am with Clove the better. 'Please…' I moaned. Pleading that Fire Girl had enough arrows to take my life, but not my soul. My soul is already with Clove.

I feel the arrow pierce through my head as I'm pulled into a world of darkness. 'I'm coming Clove.' Is the last thing I think before death takes me away from this world and to Clove. Dying could have never been better.

**A/N: The end! Well…almost. Review? I'd like to know how you liked it! It would make my super unfortunate day too! :) **


	10. END

They weren't the bloodthirsty Career Tributes everyone viewed them as. Cato and Clove laughed and cried and felt like everyone else. The games took that away. But they will never take away their undying love for each other.

Maybe after reading this tale you'll think that perhaps there was a tale of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo. We now end this tragic tale of Cato and Clove. Their souls will always be together now.

**A/N: There, that's the end. So sad DX Well…I'm thinking of another one. Anyways Review! Please? :) **


End file.
